Roarroat's Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by Roarroat. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Game I have so Far: # *101 Dalmations (1961) *101 Dalmatians (Live Action) *102 Dalmatians *101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmations 1 1/2 *101 Dalmations (TV Show) A *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Show) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 and 2 *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Anastasia *An American Tall *An American Tall: Fievel Goes West *An American Tall: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tall: The Mystery of the Night Monster *An African Tail *An African Tail: Simon Goes West *An African Tail: Disneyland's Pride *An African Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An African Tail: The Prince and the Pauper *An African Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Aristocats *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Returns *Annahontas *A Mickey's Life *A Bug's Life *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Frankenstein *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman *The Ant Bully *Antz *Annebelle's Wish *Arthur and the Invisibles *A Self Made Mongrel B *Ben and Me *Bartok the Magnificent *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Brave *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Bee Movie *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues *Bolt (2008) *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Brother Bear 1 and 2 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show) *The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree *The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine *The Book of Life *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Bear and the Big Blue House C *Cars 1 and 2 *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Carmen Sandiego (Game Series) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Casper *Curious George *Cats Don't Dance *Chicken Little *Chicken Run *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *The Croods *Chowder *Cool World *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time *Classic Looney Tunes *Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 1 *Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 2 *Club Oscar *A Cricket in Square Time (1973) *Crystal Heart *Cabby: King for a Day *The Corpes Bride *Cornline *Casey Bat Again D *Dinosaur *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Dink the Little Dinosaurs *Dumbo *Disneyland *Disney's California Adventure *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Donald Duck and the Gorilla *Desendants *David Copperfield *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Doc McStuffins (TV Show) *DuckTales (TV Show) E *The Emperor's New Groove 1 and 2 *The Emperor's New School (TV Show) *Escape from Planet Earth (2012) *Everyone's Hero *Enchanted (Disney) *Epic *Epic Mickey F *Fantaisa (Disney 1940) *Fantaisa 2000 *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Fire and Ice *Freddie as F.R.O.7 *Freddie as F.R.O.7 2: Hillary's Adventure *Freddie as F.R.O.7 1 1/2 *Freddie as F.R.O.7 4: Return to the Frog *Freddie Pan *Freddie Pan: Return to Neverland *Freddie Pan 1 1/2 *Flubber *Finding Nemo *The Flintstones *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Flushed Away *Felidae *Frozen *Fun and Fancy Free *The Fairy Odd Parents (TV Show) *Family Guy *Fanboy and Chum Chum (TV Show) *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Festival of Family Classics *Free Birds *Frozen Fever *Fievel's American Tails G *Godzilla *The Good Dinosaur *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield 2: Tale of the Two Kittens *Green Eggs and Ham (1973) *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *The Great Mouse Detective *Mickey Mouse: Get a Horse! *Gummi Bears (TV Show) H *Hercules *Hercules (TV Show) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *The George of Notre Dame *Help! I'm a Fish *Hercules: The Muse-ical *Home on the Range *Home *Happily Ever After *Halloween is Grinch Night *Happy Feet 1 *Happy Feet 2 *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *Hoodwinked 1 *Hop (2011) *Horton Hears a Who (1970) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Hotel Transylvania 1 *Hotel Transylvania 2 *House of Mouse (TV Show) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon 1 *How the Train Your Dragon 2 *Heavy Metal 2000 *Honey We Shrunk Ourselves *Handy Manny (TV Show) I *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collsion Course *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget 2 *The Incredibles *The Iron Giant *Inside Out J *The Jungle Book 1 and 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Part Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) *Jetsons: The Movie *Jurassic Park *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Jumanji *Joseph: King of Dreams *James and the Giant Peach *Jonah: A Veggletales Movie *Jake and the Never-Land Pirates (TV Show) *Jojo's Circus (TV Show) K *King Kong vs. Godzilla *King Kong Escapes *King Kong *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Holiday *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 *The King and I *Krypto the Superdog *Kim Possible (TV Show) L *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure *Lilo and Stitch 1 and 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Lion Guard *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *The Lego Movie *Land of the Lost *Little Dracula *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *The Land Before Time *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return *The Lorax (1972) *The Lorax (2012) *Little Dracula *Little Nemo: Adventures of Slumberland M *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *Madly Madagascar *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Merry Madagascar *Minions *Monsters, Inc *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters, University *The Muppets (Movie) *The Mask *Muppets Most Wanted *Mulan 1 and 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Make Mine Music *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Magical Christmas *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Megamind *Mary Poppins *Melody Time *Meet the Robinsons *Mickeycules *Mighty Joe Young *Mowgli's Brothers (1976) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *My Favorite Martian *Monster House N *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Naked Cage *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *Noah's Art/El Arca (2007) *The Nut Job *The Nutcracker Prince O *Once Upon a Forest *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge (2006) *Oz the Great and Powerful P *Penguins of Madagascar *The Pebble and the Penguin *Popeye: The Sailor: alibaba *Peter Pan *Peter Pan: Return to Neverland *Peter Pan 1 1/2 *Lost Boys of Peter Pan *The Penguins of Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar *Piglet's Big Movie *Pete's Dragon *Phineas and Ferb (TV Show) *Planes *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Pinocchio *Pocahontas *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Puss in Boots *Pokemon *The Polar Express (2004) *Pontoffel Pock and his Magic Piano *Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Planet 51 Q *Quest for Camelot R *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Mickey Mouse: Runaway Brain *Rio (2011) 1 and (2014) 2 *Robin Hood *Robots (2005) *Ratatouille *Rock-a-Doodle *Rock A Doodle 2: A Thunder Lightning *The Road to El Dorado *Rugrats The Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) *The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Rugrats *Rupert (TV Show) *Rock and Rule *Recess: School's Out *Rolie Polie Olie S *Song of the South *Son of the Mask *Saludos Amigos *Scared Shrekless *The Secret of Daffers *The Secret of Daffers 2: Daffers's Returns *The Secret of Nimh *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Shark Tale *Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Shrek the Halls *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *Sleeping Beauty *Scooby Doo on Zombie Island *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) *The Sword in the Stone *Sonic Boom (2014 TV Series) *Space Jam (1996) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Spacebells *Springtime with Roo *Stitch The Movie *Star Wars Episodes *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *Shrek: Swamp Karaoke Dance Party *The Simpsons *The Sneetches *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Star Crystal *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *The Snow Queen (1957) *Scotty the Magnificent *Spyro 1, 2, and 3 *Steambolt Willie *Sofia the First (TV Show) T *Tangled *The Parent Trap *Teletubbbies (TV Show) *The Tangerine Bear *Toothless the Dragon *Tangled: Ever After *The Tale of Despereaux *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster: to the Rescue *The Lion King's The Three Musketeers *The Last Unicorn *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 *Tarzan and Jane *Timon Hood *The Lion King: The Musical *The Chipmunks Adventure *The Mummy Returns *Treasure Planet *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Tigger Movie *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 *Toy Story Treats *The Princess and the Goblin *Titan AE *The Mask *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell: and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell: and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell: and the Legend of NeverBeast *The Thief and the Cobbler *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (TV Show) *Thomas and The Magic Railroad *A Troll in Central Park *Tiny Toon Adventures (TV Show) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Toy Story Treats *Turbo (2013) *Teacher's Pet *TaleSpin (TV Show) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss U *Up V *Varan the Unbelievable *Vuk - The Litttle Fox *Viva Pianta *Valiant (2005) W *WALL-E *Wizards *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Watership Down *The Wild (2006) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Givings *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Wee Sing: Animal Songs *Wee Sing: Classic Songs for Kids *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego *Wreck-It Ralph *We Bare Bears (TV Show) *Wendy as G.I.R.7 Y *Yakkity Yak *Yogi Bear *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's First Christmas *Yoho Ahoy Z *Zack and Quack (TV Series) *Zzzap *The Zax *Zootopia Category:Roarroat Category:Channels